


I hate people but I like you

by FanFicReader01



Series: The bear and the bird man [1]
Category: Ice Road Rescue
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Wings, Fluff, M/M, Sappy, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:30:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Bjørn is a simple man who likes to live in solitude. One day, he meets a stranger that could change his heart.





	I hate people but I like you

**Author's Note:**

> Back in the summer of 2018 I got into this Natio Geo series Ice Road Rescue and I fell deeply into this 'fandom' which was probably me only lol.  
> So i wrote fic.

Sometimes I wonder why I still work in this gas station which partly serves as a snack station.

Working here can be exhausting, especially if you’re one of the few people who work here full-time. People come and go. Some you remember, others you forget the moment they walk outside the gas station And then there are the annoying customers. The ones you wish you could just slap across the face because they’re so fucking stupid and full of themselves. But you can’t really do that.

“Client is king,” my ass.

The only, slightly acceptable thing one can do, is curse and sarcastically play along their dumb games.

 

I’m outside the building, having a bottle of beer. My only comfort at the moment. Outside it’s cold. The harsh winter winds scratch my face and beard. I look out on the fjords in front of me. From what I can see the water gets harshly moved but there are no storms expected so it should be safe now.

 It’s already a quarter past ten and there haven’t been a lot of people stopping by today. I’m grateful for that because yesterday was an fucking exhausting day. Lots of noisy tourists or locals I just couldn’t work with properly. I yawn and stretch my arms a little when suddenly I hear an unsettling noise.

 It’s coming from the mountains. I squint my eyes and try to see anything peculiar in that gloomy darkness. Nothing. But then I hear the strange noise again. I put my bottle down and decide to investigate. With a final glance at the gas station, I run toward the roadway. No upcoming traffic so I’m safe. For a second a thought rushes through my mind: what if the sound was an avalanche?

 No, that can’t be. I’ve been living in Norway long enough to know that sound by heart. It’s basically ingrained in my veins. But the sound I just heard, it was animalistic. Maybe even an _inhuman_ cry.

Once I’m on the other side of the road, I see a large heap laying against the rocky mountain formation.

I use the flashlight of my phone to shine onto the thing that has probably rolled down the hill.

 I’m shocked.

A huge ball of heavy feathers lays there. Have you ever seen such a large bird in Norway?! Quickly I look around me again. nothing else in sight. My gaze falls back onto the strange bird that’s hiding behind its thick feathers. Unafraid I close in on the thing and dare touch it. That’s when it starts moving. The wings get spread a bit and I’m met with a more human face than I expected.

 That really must be the cherry on the cake!

A man with wings! He makes eye contact with me. Bewildered blue eyes look into my own surprised ones. When the strange figure closes his eyes I realize I accidentally been shining my light into his face.

 After some awkward silence, I speak up. “We should get you out of here.” Without warning, I grab the weird man by his wrist and pull him up. It’s met with some resistance but finally he stands on his own feet.

 “Come on,” I say and pull him onto the road. The winged man resists again and beats with his wings. When suddenly the lights of a vehicle blinds us, the man’s willing to cross the road. He even pushes me so hard I basically fly through the air and end up in a pile of snow on the side of the gas station.

After I rubbed the snow out of my face I quickly jump up and look around for the stranger. He’s laying on the cold concrete.

 “You alright?”

For the first time I hear the man. He mutters something unintelligible and climbs back up. He looks a bit hazy. Did the vehicle actually hit him or not? Seems not, luckily. I take the stranger’s inattentiveness as an opportunity to guide him safely inside the gas station.

 

Once we’re inside I inspect the winged man closer. His hair is as fluffy looking as his deep green feathers. It’s short, blond and kind of jumps everywhere. Just looking at it, gives me the weird and sudden urge to run my fingers through all that floof. I wonder if his hair is thinner than my own dark, thicker hair. Then my gaze lowers and come to rest on the bird man’s eyes. A lighter blue than my own.

Although wings on a human are a foreign concept to me, this man looks actually very Norwegian. I wonder if he can even understand me.

 “So… Can you understand me?” I ask. The other man gives me a confused look and I frown deeply. Dear Odin, it reminds me of those foreign tourists who can’t even speak English, let alone Norwegian.

 “I’m Bjørn. I work in this gas station.”

The stranger doesn’t make eye-contact. I sigh and lean back. This doesn’t seem to work. I cross my arms and keep staring at the other man. It doesn’t make him talk.

 “Would you like some food? Something to eat?”

Again, it’s met with pure silence. For a second I think I caught him glaring at me. I now let out an agitated groan before I step up and decide to make a hamburger for myself. During the whole cooking, the stranger just sits still at the table. Sometimes I catch him off guard and see him observing me. It looks kind of funny so I chuckle.

 “I’m not an enemy, you know. I won’t hurt you.”

 

Finally I sit down with him again. The plate with the freshly cooked burger in front of me. The winged man’s eyes are locked on the food and then he licks his lips. In the brief moment he opens his mouth, I spot sharp teeth.

 He really _is_ an oddball.

“Want some?” I ask. Knowing he probably won’t answer with words, I just nudge the plate toward him. Now the man shows a new expression. He smiles at me and then he takes the hamburger in his hands. His nails are a bit sharp looking and dirty but I don’t mind. He seems to enjoy himself. I laugh out loud when half of the hamburger’s content  just drops onto the plate and some ketchup droops out the man’s mouth. After he’s done munching down the burger, he still offers me some of the leftovers but I kindly decline. Well, I try to look friendly enough for him. I know my rough exterior might scare some people away.

 “Takk.” It’s muttered, silent but it still reaches my ear. The man finally _spoke_. It came out a bit rusty but the man clearly speaks my language.

 “You can talk?” I huff the obvious. The stranger nods.

“Why not say something before, huh?” I throw him a look and cross my arms.

 The stranger quickly looks away and whispers a faint ‘sorry’. I see he’s slowly hunching over, his wings rising to cover him up.

 I regret giving him an intimidating look so I ease up again and uncross my arms.

“Look, it’s alright. You probably had the right reasons not to speak. Don’t worry. I won’t hurt you, okay?” I try not to raise my voice. For the first time, I’m actually interested in another person. Is it because of the wings, the goofy look of the man or something else?

 “Anyway, may I ask where you’re from? Or at least, can you give me a name?”

“Thord.”

 “You’re from here?”

“I’m from the mountains. Up there. Due to bad weather I kind of got lost in the snow and then I fell down from the hill.” Thord explains in proper sentences. It looks like his voice has warmed up to have an actual conversation.

 “Wow, you’re really from the mountains?! So… that weird noise was you?” I exclaim.

Thord nods and laughs awkwardly. “Yes. I’m sorry if I scared you.”

 “I’m not easily scared,” I grin. “Takes more than some wacky pack of feathers and sharp teeth.”

“W-well, nice to meet you then, Bjørn! I actually barely come down the mountains because humans frighten me with their unpredictable behaviour.” Thord reaches out to actually shake my hand.

I smile and take his hand in mine. Our shake is firm. That’s a good sign, I think with a genuine smile.

 “Looks like we have something in common then,” I grin.

“What?” Thord seems confused.

 “I don’t like people either. In fact, I hate most people but I like you.”

 


End file.
